Why Me?
by yuki-neechan
Summary: This is Naruto's thoughts and feelings to when Sasuke leaves.


Since I did a Sakura one I wanted to do a Naruto for what his feelings were when Sasuke left the other one is a song fic this one isn't since I can't really find a song to fit him sorry!

So ya this is what I think would happen but this is a fanfic its my thinking so please don't say that this wont go with the story line because this is what Naruto would do before he found out that Sasuke left so please no bashing just tell me what I can do to fix it so I can fix it and sorry if its short and if it looks like its in scrept format I did not intend to do that.

for those who is new and don't know what SF is its

Me: Blah blah blah

You:Blah blah blah

Mew: I'M HYPER!

* * *

Name: Why Me?

Warning: Somewhat perverted not a lot a little yaoi but only a dash on the cake. Hot Kyubi!

Rateing: T for safety

Discamler:I do not own Naruto if i did all the people who don't get love in the show would be maga loved and there would not be any fan girls for Sasuke(They get a tad annoying)

"People Talking"

-Naruto Thinking-

**_"Kyubi talking"_**

* * *

(Naruto's POV)

The day I found out that Sasuke was gone was the worst day in my life.

My best friend left me to be with a perverted snake!

I hated him(The snake not Sasuke)

I well do anything in my power to get him back!

-I wonder what happened to her...- I thought I was bedroom Ino just came to my house when she learned that Sakura was in the hospital because she was found by two guys her on a bench around in the morning it was pretty cold today.

I knew by now that someone was with her at the hospital so I wanted to go see if Sasuke was home so that we can go visit her. For what I found that there was nothing in his house just a few room's with nothing in them besides beds that was it.

"Sasuke! You here?" I yelled into the house no answer. I walked farther into the house checking the rooms "Sasuke?" I called nothing.

I pouted "Where could he be?" I mumbled I checked all the bed rooms and the bathrooms after knocking on them(What? you think I would walk in on someone while they were in the bathroom?) the kitchen and even the back yard -Wow he has a nice place- I thought as I looked around

_**"Well of course kit he lives in a clan a very rich clan that was beaten nearly ten years ago by his older brother remember?"**_The Kyubi asked

-Well ya that's why he wants to kill Itachi and can you please stop calling me kit?- I asked I heared him/her laugh

_**"Why not Kit? It fits you perfectly mostly with those whiskers of yours"**_the Kyubi tunted

-I wouldn't have them if I didn't have you! and maybe I would have a normal life!... Like Sasuke- I thought as I looked down.

The kyubi stopped talking to me after I said that so I went to all the other places that I think Sasuke would be but I didn't see him -Where the hell can he be!- I yelled in my head

**_"I don't know try going to where the pink haired woman is Kit" _**He/She said I nodded

-Thats a good idea thanks!- I said as I started to run there I felt the Kyubi roll there eyes.

I got there in a few minutes. I asked the lady at the desk for what room Sakura Haruno is she said room 254 I nodded and thanked her as I started to walk to the room.

_**"So Kit you think she was hurt?" **_Kyubi asked me as he turned into his human form to walk next to me this was the first time it happened so I didn't know what the hell was happening.

"What? Don't you know what I look like Kit?" He asked I couldn't help but blush slightly as I saw a man about 18-20 years old he had no shirt on he was very tan but not like the fake ones and he had a nice body he only wore ninja pants and shoes nothing else and he also had bright red hair it looked like it was on fire -What the Hell?- I screamed in my head as I couldn't move at all.

"Wow Kit you are dense" said man was rubbing he's head I blinked

"Kyubi?" I asked my voice low he nodded

"But my human name is Faiafokkusu here" he said

"Fire Fox?" I asked with a slight chuckle -So him-

"What? I like it" he pointed his nose in the air and walked past me "To room 254?" He asked looking at me I nodded and walked next to him.

We found it in a few minutes mostly since 'Faiafokkusu' used his nose to find her scent "Here we are" he said going back into me "_**Happy Kit? I found the girl of your dreams in a room passed out" **_I nodded

-Thank you Faiafokkusu- I felt him roll his eyes.

I walked into the room "Sakura-chan?" I called out

"Naruto?" said girl asked I came in "What happened to you?" I asked she just smiled at me "Ya I'm fine Sasuke just hit a pressure point and made me faint" I looked at her and it looked like she was about to cry.

I couldn't help but hug her "He did that to you?" I asked as she cryed into my chest

"Ya I... I w-was tr-trying to g-get him t-to stay be-becouse he-he wanted to go... go to that sn-snake" she said crying my eyes widen

"He went to Orochimaru?" I asked pulling her away even though I didn't want to.

"Ya h-he wanted to get strong to-to kill his br-brother" she said wipping her eyes I nodded

"I'm going to try my hardest to get him back!" I said pumping my hand in the air "Belive it!" I ran out of the hospital to go find him.

_**-All was like that Kit-**_ Kyubi thought with a light laughter _**-All was wanting to be the hero and make even happy... But why is it all was him that gets the crappy friends?- **_Kyubi thought as he looked at the boy running even though he hade a face that well do anything for a friend Kyubi knew what was behind it he knew the saddness in the boys head what he had been hidding from everyone making them think that he is just a hyper ninja who can't do anything no one knew anything about him not even his real last name...

-Why is it all was me that this kind of stuff happens- I thought as I tryed to think of something to find Sasuke.

"Why me" I whispered

* * *

So what do you think? Should I change somethings? Please be nice when you push the green butten to tell me what you think please and thank you

yuki-neechan out


End file.
